sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst (XB130)
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-1I6C Cut-8EC) is an Homeworld soldier, and escort of the Sphalerite Science Team 1L3X-0PB. She works as the bodyguard of Sphalerite and her Pearl. Appearance This Amethyst, differently from the Crystal Gem one, is a fully grown Quartz, about the same size as Jasper. However, her body shape is still slightly rounder than the latter's. Her color scheme and facial features are the same as CG Amethyst, but her hair is tied in a ponytail instead of flowing freely. Her gemstone is located where her navel would be. She wears a mauve crop top with a low neckline, a violet band tied around her underbreasts, black biker shorts, and white boots that reach her mid shin. She has yellow diamonds on the top of her feet and on the back of her hands. Personality Despite being a highly-trained soldier like Jasper, Amethyst is relatively chill and laid-back, like the Crystal Gem one. However, she still displays somewhat more maturity than the latter, and knows how to be serious and get a job quickly done when needed. Despite this, she still appears to enjoy fightning, as she cheered when Sphalerite called her to deal with the hostile Crystal Gems. Abilities Skillset * Spiked Armor Proficiency: Like Jasper, Amethyst's weapon isn't a traditionally offensive one: she can summon a body plating covered with very large and sharp amethyst crystals, which she uses to launch powerful physical attacks and to deter enemies from attacking her blindly. Unique Abilities * Spin Dash: Like CG Amethyst and Jasper, Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. ** Spike Ball: Her signature attack, Amethyst becomes a spiny sphere by doing a Spin Dash while wearing her spiked armor, allowing her to swiftly trample over large numbers of enemies. Trivia * Amethyst's Spike Ball is partly inspired by the ability of the same name used by Bowser in the videogame Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is the birthstone for those who are born in February or for the zodiacal sign of Pisces and Aquarius.http://www.vmbjewelers.com/birthstones-by-month * Amethyst is the national gemstone of Uruguay. ** The amethyst is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Amethyst belongs to the macrocrystalline branch of quartz and owes its violet/purple color to iron and aluminum impurities. ** Like other varieties of macrocrystalline quartz, amethyst has transparent to translucent clarity and a vitreous luster. * Amethyst stones are often associated with the Greek/Roman god Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, intoxication, madness, and agriculture. ** Since amethyst was considered an antidote against drunkenness, many wine goblets were carved from amethyst stone. Still to this day, violet-purple amethyst is a symbol of sobriety. ** Some famous amethysts include the Tiffany Amethyst, the Delhi "Sapphire", and the Morris Amethyst Brooch. * Amethyst owes its color to iron and aluminum impurities. The colors range from purple and violet to pale red-violet. ** Without such coloring agents, amethyst would simply be transparent, ordinary colorless quartz. ** So-called green amethyst is produced by heat treatment, but since amethyst is defined by its purple color, green amethyst is not considered to be a true amethyst. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Genderless Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Amethysts